


The Afternoon Will Smile For Us

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Pining, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, YumiHisu-centered, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Historia hated afternoons, Ymir hated biology. Things might change with a few afternoon biology classes...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my very first multichapter fic and I'm so excited to share it!  
> As mentionned, this is my first try at writing something other than a oneshot so please do tell me if there are issues with things like an off pacing or things like hat.
> 
> Information for better context : this is the english version of a work I originally wrote in french, I therefore mainly used elements from french high school but adapted it to be more logical. For instance, that's why the students are at school until later hours of the afternoon.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

The afternoon sun beamed through the windows as the students loudly barged into the classroom, each more than the other overexcited by the start of a senior year that promised to be full.

Ignoring the jabber that filled the room, Historia hurried to her favorite place, at the second row next to the window, and began to take out the necessary for the lesson. Once ready, she turned and looked up to the courtyard; the orange light decorated it, giving it a slight melancolic look - as if she was witnessing a scene straight out of a movie. This was it, the year before everything changed, the one that would shake her life up between the familiar walls of her high school.

The crash of a bag thrown on her table pulled her from her thoughts. Turning around, she discovered the familiar face of a certain freckled brunette.

“It's nice to see you again, blondie.

\- Good to see you too, Ymir.

\- Can I sit here?

\- Sure, go ahead.”

Historia smiled politely, then opened her notebook and pulled out a pen as Ymir took a seat next to her. For some reason, they had been sitting next to each other specifically for this class or two years but not really talking to each other outside of it. She wasn't mean, far from it; but she simply was someone Historia knew from biology class.

The teacher entered and greeted the class, before asking for silence to start an introduction to this year's program through the mandatory blah-blah about getting a diploma, the expectations to pass the class, and on the choice of studies that they absolutely couldn’t forget.

“Glad to be able to spend a new year of biology by your side.”

Historia stared at Ymir for a few moments, surprised by her remark, then smiled at her and looked out the window again, not really knowing what to say. Some students were playing soccer, others were chatting sitting on one of the benches - everything was basking in the tranquility of an afternoon that had a slight taste of change to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Also sorry for the absence of proper indents, I have no idea how to do them on AO3 ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!

"What's your favorite color?"

Nothing.

“You like biology?”

Nothing.

“Psst!”

Still not getting a response, Ymir nudged Historia, once, twice, thrice, before finally getting a reaction from the blonde, who lifted her head with an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want?

\- Geez, calm down, I just wanna talk.

Historia looked at her doubtfully.

"Don't look at me like that, this is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other!

\- We're in class now.

\- So what? I hate biology and you’re utterly bored, we can kill time 'til we get to the next period.

\- Can't it wait? Why do you want to talk so bad?

\- I dunno, you look cool. "

Historia’s face heated up at the unexpected compliment.

“I'm not cool. And where does that whole “let’s talk” thing come from, you've spent most of the past two years dozing on and off without really paying attention, what makes you want to get to know me all of a sudden?

\- I don't know, something probably clicked inside me. Like I told you, you look like a cool person. We don't know where we're gonna end up next year, and I don't wanna miss on the potentially best meeting of my life."

Historia stared at her for a few moments, sighing anew. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Ymir was determined not to let go, and well… She wasn't totally wrong, she really was bored. While she had a reputation of not being the most approachable person, relying on what ran down the halls of a high school wasn't often a good idea and Historia always made a point of not trusting rumors. After all, she wouldn't complain about having some distraction from the deadly boredom of biology.

"Why not. Tell me, what do you want to know?

\- What's your favorite color?

\- Pink.

\- Your favorite subject?

\- History.

\- Do you listen to girl in red?”

Historia jumped a little bit, startled by the question. _Well, that came out of nowhere_. She played with the corner of her page for a few moments, hesitating, before answering:

"Yeah, do you?"

Ymir nodded with a big grin and, visibly satisfied with the answer, went back to copying a few notes from the whiteboard. _This girl really is something. What’s up with her?_

"Was that all?

\- Oh sorry. I prefer red and geography. And I really like blue eyes.”

She looked at her for a few moments. She had a look that could be interpreted as mocking if you weren't paying enough attention, but it was sincere, enough to tickle her curiosity.

“Ah, I was gonna forget. You have instagram?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend on updating this fic quite frequently, so the next parts will probably be up pretty soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Also, I wish all of you a happy new year and that 2021 will be an awesome year for you guys!

“Hi Historia… Do you know when the next biology test will be?”

Hearing a familiar voice, Historia looked up to Jean, who was standing in front of her laboratory bench with a begging smile.

"Hi Jean! It's scheduled for next Monday if I remember right, but I'm not sure. Ask the teacher when she will arrive.

\- Could you help me study? Biology is not really my thing and I really need to get a good grade on this test...

\- Of course!" She smiled at him. “Tell me when you're free and I'll schedule a study session. Also, please do not hesitate to tell me if there is something that is particularly difficult for you, I will prepare additional explanations. "

They were interrupted by Ymir who once again sent her bag flying on the table with unmatched grace and elegance.

"You really think that now is the time to shoot your shot, Kirstein?

\- I was just asking for some help. " He rolled his eyes. "What’s the matter? Are you jealous?

\- Of course, Jeanbo, who wouldn't be jealous of your magnificent horse-like features? ”

He raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Historia.

“Anyway, thanks for the help. I’ll send you a text to set a date and time.

-Works for me!"

The teacher entered the classroom, leading Jean to go back to his place as Ymir started unpacking her stuff under Historia's disapproving gaze.

"What's the matter, blondie?

\- I seriously think you should stop being so rude to other people.

\- I’m not rude at all, I'm just being honest. Don't you think he looks a lot like a thoroughbred anyway? Wait, nah, more like an appaloosa.

\- Ymir!

\- What? I'm right! Just look at him, with his long face and all...

\- You really are insufferable. I'd never thought you were a horse girl.”

Ymir shrugged with a mocking smile; though she had gained a few inches during the summer, her rude manners hadn't budged a bit.

“You know how I am, we've known each other for quite some time now.

\- Well, you still lack respect for others. You should stop it.

\- And you’re just playing pretend with all this sweet attitude and should stop it."

Historia’s head shot up, her eyes wide. Given her expression, Ymir's words must have felt like a slap right in the face. _Touché._

“I have no idea what you're talking about.

\- You won’t fool me. I can see how empty your eyes are when they aren’t filled with anxiety. No need to play holy with me.”

Historia shook her head, blue eyes filled with dread. Ymir had been observing her for a while and seemed to have quickly realized that something was hidden behind the kindness and the exemplary attitude of her friend, which by the way never failed to have its effect, be it with teachers or students - “excellent student, a pleasure to have in class”; “super nice, always ready to help”.

“I don't know what you're talking about. You have a weird illusion of who I am and I don't like it.

\- It's okay, I'll end up understanding your masquerade-

\- Ymir, stop it.”

Her voice faltered. Deciding she had pushed it a little too far, Ymir turned her attention back to the teacher - they hadn't been friends for long enough to get too personnal. It was to early, their friendship was too fragile to try and get into Historia’s shell; but no matter what her reasons were, she was determined to see what and who was hiding behind it. Although she most certainly had her own reasons, hiding behind a mask was one of the behaviours Ymir hated the most, especially when people used it to trap themselves.

A girl with such enchanting eyes did not deserve to live in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note : my first language isn't english and this is the english version of this work of mine, so please do tell me if there are sentences that sound a bit weird and grammatically incorrect! I'm looking forward to improve :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 to start off 2021!

“Welcome to a new super boring biology class, blondie. On the menu today: special course on the perception of biodiversity over time. You're gonna have fun, we're gonna talk about history.”

Historia collapsed onto her chair with a long sigh of despair.

"I like history, but not really when it's combined with biology. And could you stop calling me that? It’s really, really weird.

\- Is it? ” She cocked her head to the side. "Okay, if you say so.

\- Thank you. Is there an entertainment menu too?

\- I dunno, is there something you wanna talk about to kill time? Like, a thought of the day to share? ”

Historia thoughtfully stared at the whiteboard, which gave Ymir yet another opportunity to admire her. She looked more lively than usual - if last week's incident had disturbed or repulsed her, she wasn't showing it. _Well at the same time, she had apologized at least a dozen times to make sure she understood that her words weren’t filled with sheer malice and that her intentions were good..._

“Don't you think afternoons kind of… Hit differently?”

Ymir raised an eyebrow and rested her head on her hand.

"What do you mean?

\- I don't know, I find them very… Sad? I mean... We see the whole transition from noon, where the sun is at its zenith, to the end where the sun sets to let the night settle in… I always have the feeling that they try to symbolise the end of something. But I wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly what. There is certainly the end of the day, but I always have the feeling that there is something more behind."

She turned her gaze to her. Her eyes were glistening, as if something - or even someone - had taken possession of Historia or had lit some kind of flame within her. Well, if asking her to talk about whatever she was thinking about was enough to turn her usual quiet self into a chatterbox, she would have asked her earlier. Ymir nodded, promising to herself remember that for later.

“Time scares me, but it also fascinates me. It runs through our fingers, it runs without ever pausing to wait for us, sometimes so fast that we don't even see it go by - and yet it seems to me to slow down so much when the afternoon arrives that the hours feel like days, as if it was hiding something there and was waiting for it to find ...

\- Is there a particular reason as to why you feel this way? Like… You know, in the movies where something super fucking tragic happened during an afternoon and it gave you a sick backstory and now I'm the brave hero who will teach you that afternoons are not that terrible?

\- Not really, ”she replied laughing. “I can’t think of anything that would be the cause... And if you're the brave hero who will make me love the afternoons, I'll be the one who will make you love biology.

\- Impossible, don't even try. I am convinced that it was invented by Satan to give us a little taste of hell. You’ll have better luck convincing me that unicorns exist.”

The two girls laughed.

“Okay, back to afternoons. They freak you out but they fascinate you.

\- It's not that they freak me out, it's just… They taste a bit like loneliness, it's something that scares me, you know? No one likes feeling alone ... ”

She frowned, a sad, forced smile on her lips.

“Forget it, I don't know why I started talking about this. It’s a bit cringe..."

She shook her head, blush dusting her cheeks.

“It's okay, we all have our philosophy moments, afternoon girl. No need to be ashamed. I like listening to you anyways, you have very interesting thoughts.

\- You think so?

\- Yup, and your eyes sparkle in a really cute way, it suits you.”

Ymir smiled. Historia was exactly as she had imagined. Even though she couldn’t stand her whole attitude of a holy martyr ready to give her all for others, she had to admit that Historia was someone genuinely good, someone who still could spread her wings - someone she wasn't even a match for. Someone for whom she hoped she would one day be enough.

“Can we change subjects?

\- Yes, my captain. How do you pronounce ‘gif’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through the story! :D

"Is there a particular reason you look like you’re down in the dumps or is it just the afternoon?"

Ymir nudged Historia; she jumped and gave her a questioning look.

"You’ve been silently spacing out since the beginning of class.

\- It's okay, it's just... I'm not feeling very well today.

\- Do you wanna talk about it?

\- Not really."

The brunette nodded and looked at the whiteboard, in front of which the teacher was trying to explain something about Buffon. While part of her wanted to be able to talk about what was wrong, words refused to come out of her mouth and got cluttered in her throat. Talking about her feelings wasn’t in her habits, and she was quite frankly surprised that someone would sincerely offer to listen to her.

"How 'bout I invite you to a cup of hot chocolate after class?”

Historia let out a small smile. The bell rang before she could speak, unleashing an apocalypse of students hurrying to get out. She waited a few moments for the noise to subside, before answering:

“Thanks, but I don't really want to go out today, I think I'll go home and rest a bit ....

\- Come on, it'll get you some fresh air! It’s always better than just brooding at home.

\- I'm not sure…

\- I promise, it'll be a good time. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, you can, I dunno, tell me 'bout your favorite history topic, and then I'll walk you home and leave you to rest. And I'll buy you a blueberry muffin. Or a chocolate muffin. Or whatever you like to eat. ”

She stood up and began to stuff her things into her bag. The offer was tempting, it really was, but...

"I don’t want to bother you with my mood…

\- You never bother me, Historia. And I was the one who suggested it, right? "

She nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.

\- Sweet! You'll see, it'll be the best hot chocolate of your life. It'll make that frown of yours vanish in no time. I’ll wait for you in front of the school at 4.30PM!”

She winked at her before disappearing into the crowd. Historia set off mechanically to join the next class, slaloming in the student-cluttered hall, her heart beating strangely fast. Although she didn’t tell her anything about her feelings, she now felt a little less… Alone in her thoughts.

That afternoon might end up tasting a little different from the others...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here! Things seem to get better and better between Ymir and Historia...

“You look a lot better today. Could this be the effect of the hot chocolate from the other day?"

Historia smiled and put her pen down.

“Yes, it made me feel better, thank you. Although I must admit that I thought that you were more of a coffee person...

\- I am, but you know the rule.

\- Which one?

\- No coffee after 4PM.”

Historia laughed lightly. Ymir was one of the people who, just like the cliché dictated it, were different once the gates of high school were behind them. Well, she wasn't completely different, but… She was a little softer, more attentive. More… Genuine, in a way.

“Anyway, if one day the afternoon is a bit too much for you, I'd be more than happy to take you out for some hot chocolate again. So you always have someone you can vent to when you feel like it, okay?

\- Thank you, I appreciate it. If you need me, I'm here for you too.

\- That's nice, but don't worry about me. I’m always good.”

She ruffled Historia's hair; the latter pouted and, as an act of revenge, took off her hair tie to hold it hostage. She hooked it to two of her fingers, aimed at Ymir, and shot it with full force; its target skillfully shifted and dodged the hair tie, which hit Connie right in the back of her head. The two giggled, drawing the teacher’s attention.

“Ymir, Historia, I hope I don't bother you.”

\- Sorry, Mrs Ral. ”

Historia whispered a quiet "sorry" to Connie, and, once the professor turned back to the whiteboard, scooted over and rested her head on Ymir's arm. She quickly brushed through the blonde hair and smiled at her. She was tough at times, sometimes (often) acted out in a rude way, but her presence was calming to her, made her feel like she could speak and act without worrying about being judged.

“Any new thoughts to share with me, afternoon girl?

\- Hmm… Yeah! Why did the earth and sky separate?”

Afternoons weren't so bad when they tasted like hot chocolate and smelled like jasmine flowers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7!

Historia watched Ymir mindlessly doodling on the corner of her notebook. They had been friends for about six months and she still couldn’t seem to find a way to find out what was going on inside her head. Ymir truly did master the art of hiding hints of her thoughts behind her freckles and the cocky smile she sported on the usual… The complete opposite of Historia, who seemed to be an open book - a book her friend was able to decipher as soon as she met her.

She wanted to know. She wanted to open Ymir’s book, to ignore the preface and to dive into the countless mysteries she was sure to discover there.

“What do you think about afternoons?”

She looked up at her.

“Huh?

\- We talked about afternoons the other day, but you didn’t tell me what your thoughts were. I’m interested!”

She put away her pencil, abandoning the cactus pots she was drawing.

“I don’t really care about afternoons, it’s just a moment among others in a day. The real deal for me is the evening, or the night, especially when it’s cold or rainy. The darkness is kinda comforting, you can watch the moon and the stars… It’s really calm. I like it.

\- What do you feel when the night comes?

\- Peace, mostly. You know, it’s really nice when the world is asleep, makes me feel relaxed and almost forgotten in a good way… It’s good to feel that there is something bigger than me, y’know? I don’t feel any sorta sadness, maybe some melancholy, but again in a good way. My thoughts run free and I tell myself that wherever you are in the world, the same sky is watching over us…”

Historia nodded. The more Ymir was talking, the more she wanted her to go on and to never stop - with, again, this surprising yet predictable tendency of keeping these kinds of thoughts secrets, forcing one to read between the lines to access them.

“Yep, I’m sorry, I don’t hate afternoon nearly as much as you do. I think they’re kinda cool, I get to spend some time with you.

\- You are aware that we also speak outside of class, right? We’re together almost all day long.

\- Yeah, but our afternoon biology classes are way more special.” She blushed. “That’s when your inner philosopher comes out.

\- I’d like to talk to you during the night one day, I want to know.”

Ymir looked at her with a shit eating grin.

“You asking me out on a date?

\- Tss, you’re taking this the wrong way-

\- Don’t worry, we’ve already been to the coffee shop together. I was gonna ask you on a second date anyways.”

She winked and nudged her, and Historia could swear that her blush had gotten a shade deeper. And well, she had to admit that spending some late night time with Ymir seemed like a really, really good idea.

Ymir loved nights and didn’t care about afternoons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here!  
> A little backstory for both our girls ^^

“You never told me where you’re from.”

Ymir raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You always ask some weird questions to ask right outta nowhere, afternoon girl. Why’d you ask?

\- I want to know! It’s always nice to find out about other people’s origins. I’ll tell you about mine: my Dad is from Germany and my Mom was from northern France.

\- Ooh,  _ du bist eine kleine Kartoffel _ .” Historia slapped her arm. “Sorry, sorry. Both my parents are from Algeria.”

Historia nodded.

“Where’d you grow up?

\- In this town, all my life. What about you?

\- I lived with my Mom up in the north for most of my life. She died three years ago, so now I live with my Dad and my half-siblings.

\- Ah… I’m sorry for your Mom.

\- It’s okay.” She shook her head. “We didn’t really get along, so we didn’t really talk at all… I don’t know, I… I think I’m mostly sad that we never managed to talk and spend time together, if you see what I mean. And besides, I really like my half-siblings, they’re all very kind to me. My life here is better; I used to spend my time alone in our house so… I’m happy now.”

She smiled, though Ymir could see the sadness in her expression. Well, that sure explained a lot of things - but the mere thought of people not wanting to befriend her baffled her. She might not have known her as a kid, but she was pretty sure that she was at least as adorable as she was right now.

“Do you also have some sort of weird bad relationship with your parents?

\- Nah, mine are pretty chill. And no siblings. Just gotta deal with people who aren’t huge fans of immigration. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

She let out a heavy sigh.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a bit difficult when people look at you and stick some sorta bullshit label on you and that… People end up only looking at that label and use it to determine who you are.

\- But you are…

\- Yeah, I know, ‘blah-blah-blah more than a label’, whatever.

\- Hey! It’s true!

\- Tori, that’s exactly the type of things you’d find in an Instagram comment section with ‘periodt’ and a fairy emoji next to it. And it’s really, really ridiculous.”

Historia bursted out laughing, and Ymir could swear it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. A couple of their classmates turned their way to see what was going on but, for once, she didn’t seem to care.

“Anyhow, you don’t need a label and you don’t need to be anything. You can just be Ymir, and Ymir is a great person.”

The brunette huffed and blushed.

“See, we both have a tragic anime main character past. Wait, actually, we need the part where our whole family gets slaughtered brutally by some sort of creatures and then we get a sick training arc where we train to beat whatever makes us suffer!

\- Will I have to fight against afternoons?

\- Sounds too complicated. Pick something else, like…

\- Loneliness.”

Ymir snapped her fingers.

“Exactly! And I’ll pick… Something like… I dunno, something like a lack of confidence, I suppose.

\- We’ll beat them. And the best part is we won’t have to fight alone.”

Historia smiled at her. 

Life sure knew how to be cruel, but at least it had enough mercy to free the prettiest of all birds from its cage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near! Here is chapter 9!

Historia entered the classroom with a big smile.

“Ymir!”

A few people turned to look at her - it still felt a little uncomfortable, but nothing too bad. Not as bad as usual - not as bad as it used to be. She slipped through the laboratory benches, threw her bag on the floor, slumped on her chair and turned to Ymir, who was looking at her with sparkling eyes.

“Tell me!

\- I got in! You?

\- Same! We’re going to college!”

Both girls squealed and pulled each other into a tight hug.

“Congratulations!

\- Congratulations to you too!

\- I  _ so _ can’t wait for it! And we’ll be in the same city too!

\- Aha, I’ll be able to assist you in your English studies.

\- Can’t wait to have you as my lawyer, Mrs. Reiss.”

Historia pulled away and laid her head against Ymir’s shoulder. She let out a content sigh and lifted her gaze to meet Ymir’s brown eyes. She suddenly realized how close the both of them had gotten since the beginning of the year, going from being almost strangers to… Something that felt a little too intimate to be described as friends. Well, kind of, but friends didn’t really spend a lot of time glued to each other, holding hands and thinking about going further…

“I don’t want to uh… Break the atmosphere and stuff, but I absolutely refuse our first kiss to happen in a crappy classroom right before one of our last biology classes.

\- Why? It’s kind of biology, if you think about it.

\- Gross.” Ymir winced. “Looks like I ended up rubbing off you.

\- Is it a good or a bad thing?

\- I don’t know, you tell me.”

Historia let out a laugh. Ymir truly did rub off on her, in more positive than negative ways. Having someone more spontaneous and less cautious than her really did help her; she finally managed to drop the bizarre standard of perfection she used to hold herself up to. The mask ended up falling and, although it had been terrifying for her, she truly was glad that Ymir had been the first one to take a peak at what was hiding behind it.

“How about we discuss this with a nice cup of hot chocolate?

\- Hot chocolate? In the middle of spring?

\- Come on, it’ll be nice! It’ll be one of our last high school hot chocolate dates.”

_ And I don’t plan on ending this one without a kiss. _

“Okay, okay, if you insist. You surprise me a little more every day, afternoon girl”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter : epilogue!

**_Epilogue_ **

“So, how was that midterm?”

Historia put her cup of hot chocolate on the table and sighed.

“It was okay. It was a bit difficult, but… I think I did pretty good.

\- I’m sure you slayed that thing. You’re the best anyway.

\- Sure.” She chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “How was your day?

\- Eh, it was fine. I have midterms next week, so me, Sasha and Armin had a study session together.

\- That’s nice- oh! You just reminded me that I have to text Marco to arrange a study session-

\- Historia.”

Ymir gave her a look full of innuendo.

“I know, I know, but I swear it’s not the same thing.

\- Rule number one?

\- Ymiiiir.” She rolled her eyes. “Rule number one is to not force myself to do things for others if I don’t want to. But it’s not the case, I’m the one who asked for one. What’s yours?

\- You know it already.

\- Ymir.

\- To not brutalise others to look metal as fuck?”

Historia laughed and shook her head. Although Ymir had considerably toned the “too cool for you” attitude ever since they graduated, some parts of it were still present in her - nothing she would complain about, Ymir was Ymir, after all.

“Hey uh… I was thinking uh… I know it’s kinda outta nowhere but… I kinda wanted to ask you if you’d like to meet my parents.

\- I, uh… Really?

\- Yeah! We’ve been together for quite some time now and… I don’t know, I just feel like it’s the right time to do so.”

The blonde grabbed Ymir’s hand.

“I’d love to meet your parents. But I also want you to meet my family!

\- Uhm… Think you forgot that you have like three hundred people in yours…

\- Oh, stop it. There is only me, my Dad, Frieda, Dirk, Urklyn, Florian and Abel. And that’s about it.

\- Yeah, yeah. I’d be more than happy to meet them too.”

Historia smiled and turned to the window, looking up to the sky. The afternoon was slowly ending and was leaving some space for the evening to settle in, letting the sky’s bright blue fade into pinks and purples.

She turned her gaze back to Ymir, who seemed to be equally absorbed by the beauty of the sky, and smiled even more. A little more than a year ago, she would have never believed that the saddest, loneliest moment of the day would lead her to meet such a great soul - one that, over time, helped her discovering more about happiness and shooed loneliness away.

She stood up, walked around the table and sat next to Ymir. She then cupped her face and pulled her into a soft kiss; her girlfriend was smiling against her lips, eventually breaking into a small laughter.

“What’s funny?

\- Nothing, I was just… I’m really happy that we get to be here right now…”

The afternoon was always the end of something, but it was also the beginning of something new.

And who knows, it might have been there, seeing the start of something bigger and even better and, somewhere, was smiling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: the end of this story!
> 
> I mentionned this before already, but this is my first multichapter fic and I'm really, really happy that I managed to roll with this project until the end.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed "The Afternoon Will Smiled For Us!" Please do tell me what you thought of it and tell me what I have to correct, I have a lot to learn! :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story! I hope to see you in one of my next works - I am usually more of a one-shotter, but this project really made me enjoy creating longer works so I will probably write a new multichapter fic in the future!
> 
> Take care and stay safe and thank you again!


End file.
